Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26458592-20150827165213/@comment-7283419-20150911150024
Zokura napisał(a): Ejjj jestem dziwna i dziwna historia mi się śniła. Postanowiłam się z wami o tym podzielić ;p . UWAGA ZACZYNAM! :D. Byłam Su (hahahaha xD) i chodziłam po Słodkim amorisie i nie mogłam się odnaleźć bo tym wszystkim jak to chłopaki mnie potraktowali (a zwłaszcza Kassi i Lysio). I tak się włóczyłam się jak włóczykij ze słuchawamki i spotkałam Rozę : R: Mam plan !!! S (Su) : Jaki znowu plan? R: Musimy sprawić by twój WS był zazdrosny S: A niby jak to zrobić przecież onjest teraz za bardzo zapatrzony w tej nowej... R: Tego jeszcze nie wiem .... S: (zakończ rozmowe) xD Poszłam sobie na dziedziniec i spotkałam tam Iris I: Cześć Su S: Cześć Iris co tam? I: Słyszałaś że dziś będziemy mieć na chemii jakieś zajęcia i ktoś przydzie spoza szkoły ? S: Jak z poza szkoły I: No taki pan lub pani którzy przychodza na prelekcje (chyba z pół godziny myślałam jak się nazywały takie lekcje) S: I o czym mają być te prelekcje ? I: S-Słyszałam że o biznesie coś takiego S: Aha dzięki I: i jeszcze coś nie mowimy o tym Kastielowi po nie przyjdzie S; OK XD No i wszyscy gadali o tej prelekcji ale tak żeby Kastiel nie słyszał. Ja mysłałam jakby tu spowodować żeby chłopacy byli zazdrości a zwłaszcza ON xD. I gdy nadeszła lekcja (prelekcja) wszyscy weszli do klsy usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach. Priya (czy ki jak xD) oczywiście była w centum zainetresowania bo jakże by inaczej. Ja wściekła że Roza jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłam wbijałam długopis w ławkę i próbowałam chyba zrobić w niej dziure. I Nataniel wchodzi do klasy mój wzrok tam powedrował wszedł i mówił do osoby która stała w przejściu ale jeszcze nie wszedł do środka więc nikt tej osoby nie widział. N: Tak to tutaj gdzie odbywają się pana zajęcia Nataniel usiadł i wszedł ON. Czarno włosy chłopak z kolczykiem w uchu i pieknymi oczami. Wszedł do środka od razu do tablicy stał tyłem do nas wyjął coś z teczki odwrócił się: W: Witam was wszystkich nazywam się Wi..... Spojrzał na mnie i znieruchomiał ja również nie mogłam nic powiedzieć wstałam tylko próbowałam nabrać powietrza a kiedy mi się to udało wyszłam z ławki on również zrobił krok do przodu i tylko na mnie patrzył S: Wiktor (Powiedziałam cicho) W: Su (również powiedział cicho) S: Wiktor !!! (powiedziałam głośniej) W: Su !!! ( również głośniej powiedział ) I gdy tak to powiedzieliśmy to rzuciliśmy się w sobie ramiona i taka ilustaracja mi się pojawiła że ja wtulona w Wiktora a na tawrzy mojego WS takie wielkie WTF !!!!!!!?????? No i gdy się już uspokoiłami wróciłam do ławki Rozali napisała mi kartkę (liścik) gdzie na niej było napisane " Plan wykonany". ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK DOZOBACZENIA W 29 ODCINKU Wiem trochę nudne i trochę nierealne za to się podzieliłam i wiem że sama z moimi myślałami się zostanę dziękuję xD Jezusieńku, to jest boskie *.* Ja tak chce, normalnie ten odcinek byłby jedym z moich ulubionych, a już na pewno byłby w TOP 3 xd I ta mina Kazika "Kim on, do jasnej ciasnej, jest?" xd BOSKO ^^